She's back after 6 years
by random-mickey
Summary: Mare, Fuoco, Tempesta, Bellezza, and Principe are going home for the first time in SIX years! Join them in their adventure's as the younger siblings of some greek hero's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I am not happy with how the first few chapters turned out, so I decided that I was gonna try rewriting them. Let me know which one is better.**

"Riv...Riv…" I felt someone shaking me.

"River get up it's our big day. Please get up before Gabe wakes up so we can celebrate with Mama."

"Come on! River get up!" I ignored the voice and rolled over. THUNK! I sat up so fast that I was afraid that I got whiplash. When I regained my bearings I looked over the side of my bed and the sight alone was enough to send me to the floor because I was laughing so hard. My twin brother was on the floor and he somehow managed to get himself wrapped up in my blankets. I heard a female laughing, and when I had calmed down and got up off of the floor, I saw that it was my Mama.

"Good morning River." Mama said while coming over to help me untangle my brother. When we finally untangled him Mama gave us both a hug while telling us happy birthday. Big brother and I smiled at Mama.

"Hurry up and get dressed honey. Then you both can have your breakfast." On that note I pushed big brother out of the room, he was already dressed, and then walked over to my dresser and grabbed my clothes for the day then I headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When I got out I put on a pair of jean shorts and a blue tanktop. I quickly braided my my long black hair and put on my black sandals.

I walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen where Mama and big brother are. Mama was wearing a teal knee-length dress. Big brother was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue shirt along with a black tennis shoes. I gave Mama a hug and sat at the table to eat my blue pancakes.

We had just finished our breakfast when Mama returned with the mail. There was a letter from our preschool teacher wishing us both a happy 11th birthday. That's when big brother noticed something.

"Mama! River has a letter." Mama took the letter out of his hands and handed it me, so that I can read it. I took it from Mama and opened it. When I finished reading it I sat there in shock. Mama carefully took the letter out of my hands, so that she could read it.

"Honey this is amazing!" Mama said to me as she started to tear up. Big brother was tearing up as well. I got out of my chair and walked over to them. I gave them a big hug.

"Mama… Big brother… no matter where in the world we are. We will always be a family." I said while smiling up at them. BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!

I sat up quickly which turned out to be a bad idea because I ended up rolling off of the bed. I sighed but made no move to get off of the floor. My thoughts turned turned to my dream. That was the last birthday that I had spent with Madre and Fratello. A week after that I was on a plane heading towards my new life. That was six years ago.

The letter was for a private school that was next to impossible to get into. They only accept the best of the best. It's mainly made up of rich kids. Every year they accept five regular commoners a year on a scholarship. I am one of these five. Unlike the rest of the students we are not allowed to return to our famiglia every summer. We work for the school during the holiday's to pay for our tuition. My friends and I love being here. We get to learn all sorts of new things. They are teaching us how to defend ourselves and to be the best spies and agents. Yea you heard right. They teach us how to use weapons and to blend into our surroundings. Here in a few months I will graduate and will finally be able to return home to my famiglia. For some reason I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Anyway let me introduce myself. My name is River Jackson, but everyone calls me Mare. It's Italian for sea because I really love the sea. One thing everyone learns is that me and my roommates love speaking in Italian. Anyways, my Madre's name is Sally Jackson and my Fratello's name is Percy Jackson. Madre remarried a man named Paul Blowfish… I mean Blofis. He seems like a nice man and if he passed Percy's tests then he is alright in my books. Madre said that ever since I left that Percy is even more protective of her. I really do feel like I am forgetting something.

I shifted my weight and something hit me in the head. I sat up and noticed that it was my clock. I stood up and put it back on my table. Oh miei dei! I'm late for class! I started rushing and got dressed my my uniform. Everyone has their own customized uniform. Mine is a white short sleeved colored button up, a light gray skirt with blue edges that comes to about mid-thigh, black short shorts under my skirt, a light blue tie, dark gray thigh high socks, and black ankle boots. My super long blue hair, it reaches to the middle of my thighs, is usually worn in pigtails. I rushed out of my room and out the front door after grabbing my backpack. I noticed my roommates had already left for school. My roommates are the other scholarship students. I hit the sidewalk running as I heard the warning bell.

*Time skip brought to you by Mrs. O'Leary the hellhound.*

I sat down in my seat just as the last bell had rung. I laid my head down on my desk and tried to catch my breath. Nobody noticed that I was almost late until I had slipped while trying to get to my seat.

"Hey Mare cutting it a little close today aren't ya." I looked up and saw Tempesta holding a container of what looked like mixed fruit.

"Maybe just a little." My stomach choose that moment to make itself known.

"Sorry guys," I said when everyone turned to look at me, "I forgot to eat this morning."

"Honestly Mare where would you be without us." I looked to my left and saw that Fuoco was sitting next to me. She handed me a thermos. Tempesta handed me the container of fruit.

"Thanks ya'll," I started eating, "Did I miss anything important?"

"There is talk of the teachers having a surprise for us." Bellezza said from my right.

"Yea, I overheard some of the teachers talking about it and it sounds big." Principe informed me as she stood next to her sister. I nodded and continued eating. I should tell you who is who.

Principe's real name is Luna McLean. Someone called her princess in first year and kindly-not so kindly informed them that she will never be a princess, so we started calling her Principe, which is Italian for prince. Any way her uniform is a long sleeved button up with a light pink vest. A dark pink pleated skirt. Thigh high dark pink socks and black ankle boots. Her hair, that reaches mid-back and is pink, is in it's usual braided ponytail.

Bellezza's real name is Lyra McLean. Her nickname means beauty in Italian. She truly is beautiful. Anyway her uniform is a short sleeved white button up with a light red vest. A dark red pleated skirt. Black thigh high sock and black ankle boots. Her shoulder length red hair is worn in a high ponytail.

Tempesta's true name is Noelle Grace. Tempesta is Italian for storm. She loves to be out in any type of storm. Her uniform is a long sleeved white button up, a light yellow vest, and a dark yellow pleated skirt. Thigh high black socks and black ankle boots. She has blonde hair that reaches her tailbone and is usually worn in a low ponytail.

Last but not least we have Fuoco. Her nickname translates into fire. We gave her that name because of her fiery temper. Her uniform is a short sleeved white button up. A light brown vest and a dark brown pleated skirt. Black thigh high socks and black ankle boots. Her brown hair reaches to the bottom of her shoulder blades and is always worn loose in school.

"Mare are you okay? You've been staring at nothing for the past few minutes." Tempesta asked me sounding a little concerned.

"I'm okay Tempesta. Just wondering what has all of the teachers so hyped up." I told her while stretching a little. The girls just laughed and shook their heads. Our teacher chose that moment to come in.

Mr. Jacob is our homeroom teacher. He has pitch black hair and black eyes. He is usually seen in a black turtleneck and a white lab coat. He teaches science to first years. He has a twin brother who goes by Mr. Jacobi. He teaches psychology.

"Good morning class. Please take your seats and I'll start roll." Everyone in the classroom took their seats. The girls took their seats around me. Principe to the left of me. Bellezza to my right. Tempesta behind me and Fuoco sits in front of me.

"River Jackson?" Mr. Jacob's said my said my name. I raise my hand I must have zoned out.

"Here sir."

"Okay now that that's out of the way. I have an announcement for everyone. The headmaster has decided that every sixth year will be going on a trip for the rest of the year kinda like a vacation. The headmaster trusts that you will keep up your training. No two teams will go to the same place." Everyone was buzzing with excitement.

"That's it everyone. Team leaders please go and see the headmaster during your free time to get your information packets." Mr. Jacobs said while standing up.

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison.

"Good. Oh and by the way you have the rest of the day off and yes even from work or training. You need to pack and be ready to leave tomorrow. Class dismissed." He walked out of the room. Fuoco turned around and looked at me.

"I wonder where we will be going," She stated while standing up, "at least we have the rest of the day off." I nodded and stood up.

"Since our free time is right before light's out I'm gonna go and see if the headmaster will go ahead and give us our information packets now."

"That's a good idea. We'll meet you back at the dorm." Principe said as we walked out of the room. I nodded and headed towards the headmaster's office.

 **A/N** **Oh miei dei - Oh my gods** **Madre - Mother** **Fratello - Brother** **Fuoco - Fire (Ember's nickname)** **Principe - Prince (Luna's nickname)** **Bellezza - Beauty (Lyra's nickname)** **Tempesta - Storm (Noelle's nickname)** **Mare - Sea (River's nickname)** **Famiglia - Family** **So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood in front of the headmaster's office and took a deep breath. It was never gets any easier coming to his office and I've been doing it for six years. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Come on in River." I heard a deep voice say. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello sir. I was wondering if I could go ahead and get my teams information packet." I asked as i sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Ah yes. I was just about to call for you. You see your team vacation is not going to be like the other teams."

"Sir?" I asked tilting my head. The headmaster chuckled.

"Well instead of going to a different country your team will be going home to your families." I sat there shocked.

"Sir did I hear you right?" I asked him, "We are going home."

"Yes River. The teachers and I decided that because your team is the best that we have ever had and because you girls have not seen your families for six years you will be allowed to see your families." I wanted to hug the headmaster right now.

"I have already contacted everyone's parents and made arrangements. It turns out that ya'lls families are friends with each other. Your team will leave tomorrow as planned. You will meet your mother at the airport. Then you will go back to your home for the evening. Your team's sibling's all go to the same summer camp and now your team will as well. You will stay for the entire summer."

"Thank you so much sir." I said while standing up.

"It's no problem at all. You may uses your power's. On the full moon you girls will have to find someplace to do whatever it is that you do. Now go and pack and tell your team the good news." I nodded while walking out the door. **Oh miei dei** the girls are gonna freak!

*Time skip because all she did was walk back to her house*

I opened the door to the house and was ambushed **Fuoco**.

"So, **Mare** , where are we going? Where are we going?" I laughed at her eagerness.

" **Fuoco** before I tell you I'm gonna go to my room, take a shower, and change clothes. I will tell you after dinner where we are going okay?" I asked even though her answer doesn't matter. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. I opened the door to my room and walked into my bathroom, after grabbing a towel and clothes. I stripped off out of my school uniform and hopped into the shower.

I got out of the shower smelling like the ocean. Before I put on my clothes I walked over the my body mirror and looked myself over. I noticed my tattoos. Man they bring back memories. You see the girls and I decided to do something big. We got a tattoo of our animal forms and then 1 for each year of school.

First year I got a star on my right hip. Second year we were obsessed with anime so we got the Fairy Tail guild mark. Mine is on my right thigh. Thirs year we got our life quotes. Mine says "The best way to predict the future is to create it" and it's on my right forearm. Fourth year we got hearts and mine is located on my left hip. During our fifth year of school our next opposition was Harry Potter, so we decided to get the house crests. I got the hogwarts crest on left shoulder. We also got another one during that summer. We found out that we can turn into mythical animals. We don't know how or why we can. In honor of our creatures we got them tattooed on our backs. Mine is a water dragon. The last one that we got was for this past year, year 6. We had taken a trip to the amazon rainforest and had stayed with a tribe in the jungle. There we got traditional tribal animal tattoos. Mine is a wolf that is on my left thigh.

I can tell you one thing. Our parents are gonna freak when they find out. Anyway I put on my basketball shorts and a red tank top.

"Dinner's done!" **Tempesta** yelled from the kitchen. Huh? I guess that I was in the headmaster's office for longer than I thought. I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen.

" **Mare! Mare!** Will you please tell me where we are going now? PLEASE!" I stopped walking and thought for a minute. I nodded my head and I walked over to the table and sat down.

*Time skip because I don't want to explain it all over again*

I sighed as I shut my bedroom door. That was a long conversation. The girls were really happy that they get to see their families again. I turned around and opened my bedroom door.

" **Buonanotte a tuttii!** " I hollered.

" **Buona Notte!** "

I layed down on my bed. Tomorrow is going to be long day.

 **A/N Sorry that it's a little short.**

 **Oh miei dei - Oh my gods**

 **Fuoco - Fire**

 **Tempesta - Storm**

 **Mare - Sea**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _I opened my eyes and I was standing on nothing. Honestly there was nothing. It was all black. Everything._

" _Hello. Is anyone there?"_

" _Et obliti sunt quinque debet facere arbitrium,_

 _Et phoenix,_

 _Et pegasus,_

 _Lupus et umbra, Tigris Sephiroth!_

 _Et draco maris._

 _Non solum arbitrium facere,_

 _Et videbis quod obinebimus nihil deus,_

 _Et transivi dolor maximus heros quam pateretur,_

 _Maximam faciunt quinque sacrifico oblitus."_

THUNK!

"Ouch" I fell off of my bed again. I laid on the floor and I thought about my dream. I suddenly heard banging on my door.

"RIVIERA JADE JACKSON! GET UP OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! THE TAXI WILL BE HERE IN LESS THAN AN HOUR! YOU BETTER BE DRESSED AND READY TO GO IN 50 MINUTES OR SO HELP ME I WILL TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT SOME OF OUR MISSIONS!" **Oh miei dei!** **Tempesta** is mad. I should get dressed. I am so glad that **Tempesta** made me pack last night. Now where did I put my clothes for today?

I got up off of the floor and searched for my clothes. I was getting ready to go and see if **Fuoco** took them again when I remembered that I had put them in the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and I grabbed my everyday clothes. I put a black sleeveless tube top that looks like a strapless sports bra. A blue sleeveless button up that is unbuttoned A silver skirt with that has a black strip that runs along the bottom of the skirt. There is a blue strip above the black one. The skirt comes to just above mid-thigh. I also put on black thigh high socks that have a pink strip and my black knee high boots. For a finishing touch I put on a black belt with a flower and a silver tie. I wore my long blue hair loose. I made sure to put concealer on the tattoos that show. Don't wanna give away all of my secrets just yet. Just before I grabbed my bags and left I tucked my dagger into my boot.

I grabbed my bags and went out into the living room.

"Dang girls. I really hope that our older brothers aren't super protective of us." Everyone was in their normal outfits that we wear outside of school.

 **Fuoco** is wearing a pink and white tank top that was tucked into a pair of mid-thigh jean shorts. She also had on a jean jacket that stopped just under her breasts. She also had on a pair of black boots that come to the middle of her calfs. Her brown hair was tied back into a half-ponytail with a large white bow. Her knife was tucked into the side of her boot.

 **Principe** had on a black tube top like mine. A blue button up that was left unbuttoned. A blue pleated skirt that stopped just above her knees. A choker with a bell. She also had on dark blue heeled boots that come to mid-calf. Her pink hair was pulled up into pigtails and her knife was strapped to her thigh under her skirt.

 **Bellezza** is wearing a green and white striped tank top, a jean jacket like **Fuoco** 's, and a pair of black booty shorts. She also has on a pair of black thigh high socks and a pair brown knee high boot that go to her knees. Her red hair was tied up in a side ponytail. Her knife was tucked into the side of her boot.

 **Tempesta** is wearing a pink tank top with a black short shirt. She had on a pair of black booty shorts and black knee high boots. She also had on a cross necklace and a silver belt. Her knife was also tucked into the side of her boot and her hair was held back with a red bow.

Everyone had any visible part of their tattoos covered up by make up.

"Nice to see that you made it with just enough time to catch the taxi." **Tempesta** said while walking out the door. We followed her out and loaded everything into the taxi. I walked back over to the door and locked it. I looked back at the house one more time before I got into the taxi. By this time tomorrow we would be meeting with our **Famiglia** for the first time in awhile.

 **A/N How is it? Any comment will do. R &R**

 **Oh meie dei - Oh my gods**

 **Fuoco - Fire**

 **Principe - Prince**

 **Bellezza - Beauty**

 **Tempesta - Storm**

 **Famiglia - Family**


End file.
